Kelly's Hero
by Sean Sword tactician
Summary: Kelly finally has Shepard back, after he destroyed the Reapers, and half the galaxy along with them, Shepard and her begin to form a family, but how can they survive the threats of the post war galaxy/ Rewrite, didn't like the first version.
1. chapter 1

Kelly grunted as she shoved the ash covered chunk of metal out of her path. With a quick look around she noticed that all the husks that had been pursuing her had become charcoal piles. "Alright everyone, it's clear" She coughed through the smoke.

Kelly looked back at the refugees and watched as they stepped out of what was once a Elkoss Combine weapons office. It had proved to be an excellent shelter from the reaper forces when the citadel was taken over. On top of equipping them all with weaponry, once they obstructed the doorway it proved to be a nearly impenetrable fortress.

"It's over!" she heard a turian woman cry out. "The reapers are no more!"

A small smile broke through Kelly's tired face. Shepard had done it. Even through the rubble and fragmented pieces of the citadel, she could still see the floating, lifeless hulls of the reapers. For a moment, she was afraid that they would spring back to life to finish the job, but that never came. Standing in shock, she watched as more ships listed into view. An Asari dreadnought, a turian frigate, and lastly, half of an Alliance cruiser.

"Mrs. Hanigan, are you alright?"Asked an Asari placing a bruised, blue hand on her shoulder. Kelly jolted back to reality as she heard her Alias.

"Yeah... I'm just- I'm just accepting what has just happened."

"It's fantastic right! The reapers are gone! We can all return to our lives!" The Alien looked to her bond-mate, a young human man, cradling a bright blue baby who had just appeared at her side.

Kelly realized that she didn't really have a life to go back to. She had devoted her past year to making sure the refugees had what they needed. Now what would she do? Most the people she knew were dead except for Shepard. Then the dread set in. Was he alive? Where was he? All the pieces of her life shattered like glass. He was the last bit of glue that was holding her together. Everything went black as she collapsed due to her own mental fatigue.

Everything felt hazy as she came back into consciousness. Groggily, she tried to study her surroundings. White, a lot of metallic white. People were all over the place, blurry faces coated in dirt. She could hear coughing and painful groans. "Where am I?" She rasped through a dry voice. Her entire body hurt, Kelly realized she was laying on the ground with a blanket rolled up under her head. After a few minutes of gathering her own consciousness, she tried to sit upright.

"Easy there lady, don't move too quickly" a man said as she heard footsteps approach her.

Kelly felt a cup press against her lips, not being able to resist, she drank the cooling liquid. "Whats going on- where is Shepard?"

"You are on the S.S.V. Ron Paul, everything's gonna be fine. Just tell me your name and remain calm."

"Ke-" Unable to keep her mind awake enough to remember her Alias, she blurt out her real name. "Kelly Chambers-" She answered with a cough.

"Alright Kelly, I'm Lieutenant Petersen. Are you feeling alright? When we found you, you were unconscious and in pretty bad shape."

"Shepard, have you seen him?" She tried to stand up but quickly got nauseous.

"Just stay here ma'am, you may have a concussion."

"Where is John Shepard?" She pleaded one more time forcing the lieutenant to restrain her.

After a moment, he let her go but didn't answer her question. Taking a moment of quiet, he used his omnitool to scan her abdomen. "If it's any comfort, your baby is doing just fine-"

Her eyes went wide as his words echoed through her mind. Her child. Her's and Shepard's.

"Oh... You didn't know." He turned his scanners display so that he could see the image. "Congratulations, you have a son."


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

As Admiral Hackett's famous speech goes; "it will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was lost." Those were the last words spoken at Admiral Anderson's memorial. Hackett had been correct. The galaxy was rebuilding, most the relays had been restored, the citadel had been returned to its nebula, but many worlds still felt the ravages of war.

Thessia had received the worst damage. The Asari, being the most technologically advanced race had been a key target for the Reapers, who tore havoc wherever they touched, and left little but rubble before they were finally defeated.

Shepard couldn't help but think of all his friends on many different worlds, leading restoration efforts on their own home worlds. Then there was him and Kelly, they had rebuilt the apartment Anderson had given Shepard and made a home of it. Their fifteen year old son Kaidan and twelve year old daughter Kasha had become intricate parts of their lives.

Shepard, after fifteen years still couldn't believe that his life had changed this dramatically. He still remembered the years of fighting, for friends, for family, for survival. Now here he was sitting at a desk addressing reports from N7 soldiers under his command and watching his children grow up.

"Get out of my room!" Shouted Kaidan from upstairs. Maybe grow up wasn't the right word...

Shepard closed his computer console and headed up the stairs towards his son's room. "Whats going on now..." sighed the former Specter.

"Dad, she's going threw my stuff again!" Complained his son. Kaiden was similar in build to his father, only he had short red hair and a slightly narrower face like his mother. "She goes through my stuff and hides it, tell her to stop!" He pointed to his younger sister sitting on the couch a few meters away, staring angrily at her brother.

"Let me handle it..." breathed John. "Go do your homework." His son started to protest but decided better and retreated back into his room.

Shepard sat down next to his daughter. "You know he likes his privacy." He said calmly.

Kasha frowned. "I know..." her voice seemed depressed. "I just wanted to borrow his computer interface..." She hid behind her long red hair in an attempt to avoid eye contact with her father.

The father placed his arm warmly around her shoulder. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because, he was busy talking to Rachel." Shepard was familiar with her. Rachel was Ashley and James Vega's daughter. The two had been growing increasingly close over the past few weeks and he suspected Kaidan and her were dating, but wasn't quite sure.

"So, you chose to steal it?"

She looked down at her feet. "Am I in trouble?"

"Go apologize to your brother, we'll start there and see how far you get." The former commander gently pushed his daughter off the couch. "Go say you're sorry."

"Fine..." groaned the young girl before trudging towards Kaidan's room.

Kelly arrived home a few minutes later. She had gotten a job with the Alliance a few years earlier, thanks to Shepard, and was doing psychiatric reviews for soldiers returning from combat. She set the groceries, she had grabbed on the way home, on the kitchen table and began placing them in the refrigerator.

She was so focused on unpacking the food that she failed to notice Shepard come up behind her. He grabbed her by the hips causing her to jump.

"How was work?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

She stopped placing the groceries away and turned to face him. "Sergeant Daniel's says hi." Shepard nodded. "How are the kids?"

"Kasha and Kaidan got into a bit of an argument a few minutes ago, but other than that, they're good." Answered Shepard, letting go of his wife.

"We still on for dinner with Ashley and James later?"

"Ashley called earlier, Rachel is coming and wanted to know if we're bringing Kaidan and Kasha." Shepard took the empty grocery bag and placed it in the garbage.

"If they can behave." Kelly kissed Shepard on the lips.

"Oh, well in that case they had better order a pizza, no chance of that." Kelly chuckled at his remark. Their children did have Shepard's habit of destroying things.


End file.
